Traditionally, intraoperative radiation therapy has been delivered via large, cumbersome linear accelerators and via injections of radioactive substances, both of which can cause substantial collateral damage and resultant morbidity and have not been shown to substantially improve outcomes. A significant and longstanding problem with many cancers, such as ovarian cancer, is that upon resection (surgery), it is difficult to obtain what is referred to as a clear margin, or optimal debulking, that is a complete surgical removal of all cancer, including microscopic cancer. As a result, residual cancer cells frequently remain, and may (and often do) break off from the primary cancer and migrate to other locations which are difficult to reach and destroy. Moreover, the other sites to which the cancer cells may migrate (metastasize), are often adjacent to and on sensitive organ tissue, even if they have not invaded the organ at the time of discovery. The metastatic cancer cells will then begin to grow using the local blood supply of the new site of involvement, eventually compromising organ function, and ultimately destroying the organ, frequently resulting in death.
Traditional external beam radiation therapy techniques frequently are ineffective in treating such localized metastases due to the relative toxicity of radiation delivered to the involved organ. A dose of radiation sufficient to destroy the cancer will be likewise fatal to the involved tissue or organ at issue due to the inability in the non-operative setting to deliver a specific dose to only the cancerous lesions. The inability of external beam radiotherapy to precisely target a small metastatic lesion is well documented and relates to                a.) inability to visualize small lesions on CT/MR/PET with high precision        b.) inability to identify and track organ motion in real time for the period needed to precisely target a small cancerous lesion        c.) inability to restrict the external beam dose using conventional, conformal, IMRT, cyberknife or tomography techniques to the cancerous lesions enough to deliver sufficient dose to the tumor without unacceptable normal organ damage.        
The statistics supporting complete removal (i.e. optimal surgical excision) are very compelling. Research has demonstrated that for locally advanced ovarian cancer, the prognosis is dismal and for Stage III ovarian cancers, comprising 51% of all ovarian cancer cases, as an example, the five year survival rate for optimally debulked cancers (no gross residual disease apparent), is between 21% and 5%, and there has been little change in mortality in the last 25 years, despite advances in chemotherapy and surgical techniques.[Gunderson]
The volume of residual disease is an important prognostic indicator supported by numerous studies demonstrating the value of cytoreductive surgery (ie the complete removal of all visible cancer cells), both in primary and secondary procedures. That is, the larger the volume of residual disease, the poorer the prognosis. Cytoreductive procedures have been shown to prolong progression free survival intervals and overall survival for patients with disease less than 1 cm remaining. For these patients, treatment with chemotherapeutic agents has been helpful, but ovarian cancer progression and death remains high. The value of reducing residual disease has been shown to be important. With no residual disease, median survival was 39 months, with <0.5 cm residual disease, median survival dropped to 29 months, with residual disease between 0.5 cm and 1.5 cm, 18 months and less than 11 months for residual disease greater than 1.5 cm. [Griffiths]
Radiation therapy is a well known treatment modality for neoplastic (cancerous) disease. Radiation therapy has been tried without success in treating abdominal cancers in general, due the inability to deliver dose specifically to sites of residual disease without producing unacceptable morbidity and mortality due to the highly sensitive normal tissues in the abdomen. Intraoperative radiation therapy has not been widely adapted due to the previous inability to precisely deliver radiation to tumors while minimizing dose to normal tissues.
Other attempts at delivering radioactive seeds include placing catheters, but absent a robotic arm device and the dose delivery apparatus contemplated in this invention and the real time dosimetry and source selection during the surgical procedures, the delivery methods are inflexible and cannot be precisely guided in the way that the invention proposes, and cannot be rapidly repositioned during the course of the treatment. In other words, once a catheter has been placed, it is fixed and immobile absent a second operation, while the proposed invention will allow immediate and precise positioning at the time of the surgery, allowing flexibility and precision unobtainable with the traditional methods of catheter placement.
This invention proposes to be integrated with recent technologies developed and owned by Intuitive Surgical, Inc., called the DaVinci Robotic Surgery Device, a form of intra-operative robotic surgical device, and more generally to intra-operative robotic surgical devices, including a Bright Lase Ultra Laser™ surgical laser mad by QPC Lasers of Sylvan, Calif. Examples of technology related to intra-operative robotic surgical devices can be found in “Performing cardiac surgery without cardioplegia,” Evans et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,265, Oct. 22, 2002; “Manipulator positioning linkage for robotic surgery,” Blumenkranz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,200, Jun. 12, 2001, “Master having redundant degrees of freedom,” Salisbury, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,129, Jan. 27, 2004; and devices illustrating automated control such as “Minimally invasive surgical training using robotics and telecollaboration,” Wang et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,565, Aug. 19, 2008, the descriptions in which are adopted by reference to illustrate surgical robotic intra-operative surgical devices and integrated surgical robotic intra-operative systems. The field of radiation oncology has changed markedly with the introduction of imaging based radiation therapy treatment planning in the early 1990s for external beam radiation therapy. An example is the Mobitron™ now manufactured by Philips which uses a linear acceleration radiation system. The technologies that make this possible have allowed the design of precision radiation fields to treat cancers in ways that were previously not possible, but have a clumsy aspect because of their size. which renders them unable to be precisely manipulated into a position where the therapeutic beam can be optimally aimed to provide maximum therapeutic advantage: ie, the targeting of high risk tumor areas while avoiding dose to uninvolved tissue. There has been a long felt need to be able to precisely target cancers and other tumors in the intra-operative setting as well. The development of the DaVinci style intra-operative surgical device and like devices (also more generically referred to as a “surgical robot”) creates a new avenue to exploit in the pursuit of this goal, which avenue is the subject of this invention.
For the purposes of this invention, a device which proposes to stabilize the patient and then robotically undertake surgery and treatment with the physician operating at least one robotic device or arm shall be referred to as a surgical robot. For the purposes of this invention, a surgical robot which uses the radiotherapy capsule or cassette and related guidance systems as an attachment to a robotic manipulator arm shall be referred to as a surgical robotic intra-operative radiation therapy device, or SRIORT.
This invention is unique in that the device allows the physician to identify and deliver a lethal radiation dose to one or more tumor sites at the time of surgery in real time under direct visualization. By contrast, under the present art, an applicator is put in place and at a later date and time post-operatively deliver radiation using devices such as the Mammosite® balloon/catheter type devices or a flat square of material containing afterloading catheters through which a radioactive source may be placed at a later date and time.
As previously stated, intraoperative radiation post-surgical therapy and therapy during surgery have been delivered via large, cumbersome linear accelerators and via injections of radioactive substances, both of which can cause substantial collateral damage and resultant morbidity and have not been shown to substantially improve outcomes.
Other approaches are inflexible and cannot be precisely guided in the way that the invention proposes, and cannot be rapidly repositioned during the course of the treatment. In other words, once a catheter has been placed, it is fixed and immobile absent a second operation, while the proposed invention will allow immediate and precise positioning at the time of the surgery, allowing flexibility and precision unobtainable with the traditional methods of catheter placement. An additional benefit is that the proposed invention will permit the introduction of intra-operative radiation therapy during a closed laparoscopic procedure rather than requiring an open procedure as is presently required with linear accelerator based intra-operative techniques.
This invention proposes a new addition to IORT that enables a much more highly specific targeted treatment of cancerous tissue and can direct radiation from different angles as needed to minimize vital organ damage while applying lethal doses of radiation localized to the cancerous lesion.
The SRIORT device will overcome disadvantages in the present art by combining the ability to deliver precise, robotically performed surgery using a surgical robot, followed by the ability, in the operating room, using the same surgical robot, to attach the SRIORT device containing a radioisotope with high specific activity and energy characteristics, combined with a movable aperture, aiming device and dosing and timing logic which will enable the delivery of radiation in a highly localized manner to treat areas of known or suspected residual disease while sparing normal tissue radiation dose, thus creating a substantial therapeutic advantage. This device will combine PET/CT/MR and direct imaging modalities, including video imaging, intraoperative ultrasonic imaging, and tactile response sensors to precisely identify the areas to be treated, the depth of desired treatment and the radiation dose needed.
As the SRIORT device will permit the intra-operative placement of a radiation field directly on a tumor site, in real time, without the need for an open laparotomy as is the case in conventional intraoperative radiotherapy, and at the same time the robotic component will permit the surgeon and radiation oncologist to safely place the desired treatments in real time in the operating room with minimal to no personnel exposure to ionizing radiation, this invention represents a dramatic step forward in the art of radiation therapy. It will eliminate the need for open surgery, utilize minimally invasive surgery, and will reduce the need for a second operation for traditional catheter based brachytherapy.
The application of the invention also contemplates delivery of radiation to what have been viewed as “inoperable” cancers because of proximity to critical tissue. This invention enables stereotactical intervention by radiation in a precise manner adjacent to radiosensitive tissue not ordinarily amenable to radiation therapy without lethal or undesired consequences.